Brother knows best!
by Sadisticglee
Summary: We all know Rapunzel's Mother knows best, but what about Transformers brother knows best? It wouldn't leave my head! R&R


I literally could not get this out of my head. I tried but the more I thought about it the more it just seemed to fit! So I hope you like, just kinda a little thingy to keep you guys hopeful. Scout is from The Beginning, he is Starscreams adoptive older brother, adoptive being used lightly also. Just thought this was funny. Could've happened before screamer left, who knows!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"You want to go outside? Why, Starscream." Scout scoffed and shut the window before he turned and headed back towards the stunned looking seeker.

"Look at you, as fragile as a trinket" The red seeker gently grabbed Starscreams forearms and swung the two a bit causing the seekerlings already confused state grow worse.

"Still a little warm, just a tad" He came closer, almost as if in a dance before he pulled away, patting the small seekers helm.

"You know why we stay up in this castle" Starscream dared to take a step forward, finally managing to force something past his lips.

"I know but-"

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, prince" He once again patted Starscreams helm before he ran it down his neck and up his wings, briefly pausing to press his face against them. This caused the seekerling to give him a strange look, but he didn't see it.

"Guess I always knew this day was coming" Starscream watched as he ran to a window and pulled the curtain in front of him before moving on.

"Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest" The prince started to speak but Scout wouldn't allow him, simply walking in front of him and making his servos 'fly'.

"Soon, but not yet" He stated as he started making his way up a flight of stairs.

"But-" Scout pressed a finger to Starscreams lips, shocking the small seekerling even more.

"Shh, Trust me, pet" He continued walking until he gently ignited his thrusters to close the skylight.

"Brother knows best"

Starscream blinked in the sudden darkness before his optics reset, bathing the area around him in light.

"Bother knows best" He could hear him but there was no sign of him in the dark.

"Listen to your bother" The seekerling turned to wear the voice sounded closest-

"It's a scary world out there" And let out a small yelp as Scout scared him

"Bother knows best" Something started pulling on his wings causing him to go in that direction, but he fought against it.

"One way or another" Whatever was pulling him suddenly let go causing him to spin, but Scout caught him.

"Something will go wrong, I swear" But just as Starscream thought he was fine, Scout dropped him, disappearing into the darkness.

"Ruffians, thugs, cosmic rust, acid storms" Starscream whined and whimpered which each word, small silhouettes showing what the other was talking about.

"Sparkeaters and kidnappers, the plague" Where Scout had managed to find the ball but as he turned and Scout had said the plague he couldn't help but shout-

"NO!" But Scout only grinned before disappearing again, leaving Starscream reaching out for him.

"Yes!"

"Also large bugs, mechs with pointy teeth and" The older seeker had grabbed one of the mops to use as a 'bug' as he snuck up behind Starscream and shoved him to the ground with it, causing him to fall right in front of his drawing of a scary mech.

"Stop, no more, you'll just upset me" Scout had laid in a dramatic pose beside it, the paint brush he used still in his fingers.

"Bother's right here" Starscream had now found his blanket and was curled up inside, his optics casting small shadows around him.

"Bother will protect you" Scout lifted him up by his servo and gently patted it before opening his arms for a hug.

"Darling, here's what I suggest" Only it wasn't him that he hugged, it was one of Starscreams anatomy figures. He pulled back with a start and looked over to where Scout was. He had apparently activated some lights in the steps of the stairs he was sauntering down.

"Skip the drama" He made a wide swoop with his arms.

"Stay with Bromah" This caused Starscream to frown

"_Hermano_ knows best!"

He made a sweeping motion and the lights went out, casting the room in darkness again.

"Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino" Starscream watched as Scout threw his arm across his forehelm dramatically.

"Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead" This cause the seekerling to shudder and frown.

"Me, I'm just your bother, what do I know?" Well he does know a lot…

"I only played and changed and fed you" Starscream nodded that was true too…

"Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it" The older seeker sighed and walked off into the dark.

"Wha-"

"Let me die alone here, be my guest" He suddenly draped himself over Starscreams lap.

"When it's too late, you'll see - just wait" Thin sharp fingers reached up to gently cup Starscreams face before the older seeker was gone.

"Bother knows best!"

Starscream shuddered once again before he went on finding the small floor lights Scout had turned out.

"Bother knows best"

"Take it from your brother"

"On your own, you won't survive" Little did he know that Scout followed behind him and turned them right back off. Starscream turned and found himself facing a mirror, causing him to jump.

"Sloppy, under shinned" Scout peaked out from behind the mirror watching the smaller seeker as he tilted the mirror down to his pedes which were dull and covered in grime.

"Immature, clumsy - please!" Starscream suddenly felt himself falling. He folded his wings against his back to save them from the fall.

"They'll eat you up alive" With his wings folded Scout was able to roll him up in a rug.

"Gullible, naïve" The older seeker started pulling the rug causing him to start spinning until he stopped.

"Positively grubby" He tried shaking off the dizziness but it seemed like his equilibrium was broken.

"Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm...vague" Scout gently tilted Starscreams chin up causing him to gain his balance again.

"Plus, I believe" He pulled back with a thoughtful look.

"Gettin' kinda slow" Starscream couldn't help his spark contracting as the older seeker gently tapped the underside of his chin, but before he could dwell Scout was pulling him into a hug with his cheeks.

"I'm just saying cause I wuv you"

"Bother understands" Suddenly he was gone again leaving Starscream into the circle of his own light.

"Bother's here to help you"

"AH!" There was no suppressing the sudden yell from the tiny seeker as even his own optics seemed to go dimme

"All I have is one request" Scouts optics seemed to finally brighten up, allowing Starscream to see him, and with a relived sigh he ran over to him where he was accepted and hugged. The larger seeker gently rubbed his wings before speaking.

"Starscream?"

"Yes?" Scout gently pushed him away, but held onto his shoulders.

"Don't ever ask to leave this castle again." His lips pulled into a small sneer as he looked down at the seekers. And with a sigh Starscream dropped his helm.

"Yes brother…" He heard Scout tsk before he gently felt his helm being tilted upward.

"I love you very much dear." Starscream couldn't help but smile softly.

"I love you more." Scout gently ran his servos over Starscreams helm before gently tilting it down. As he leant in to kiss it he stated "I love you most" before he pressed a small kiss to his helm.

"Don't forget it" The larger seeker gently pulled his helm back up to look him in the optics before tapping his nose.

"You'll regret it" He then patted his helm once again with his words before he turned Starscream around and backed away from him.

"Bother knows best!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Thank you for reading; I hope it made those of you who did read it giggle.


End file.
